Wautoma
wautoma is a small, rural town located in the Heartlands. It is in a remote location, relatively close to the bandit dynasty. The town was part of the neo badlands, the new development of the town is in consideration, but very unlikely History gasparic104 grew up in a small town called Wautoma in real life. It was a small, peaceful community. She gets to visit the town every summer. This inspired the name of the town. It was originally going to be called Arouravie. Founding The town was founded surprisingly when the owner wasn't supposed to be on at that time actually. Due to this, the town took a while to build because the building plans were left at her house. Gaining Township When gasparic104 gained the ability to get online during the summer, the currency had recently switched to gold. She traded 14 stacks of gold blocks to Lorxase for towny credits. She had found the area a few days prior and liked the river. Thus, wautomawasborn. When gasparic104 was assistant of avalost she saw she might have the ability to run a town. She swore to be associated with avalost the day she became assistant. Assistant power was taken away from her about a month later, she still remains in questioning about joining Alcabre. gasparic104 has witnessed a lot of greifing and been a victim of it many times in her minecraft career. She decided to make wautoma a town you have to apply for to live in to keep her town safe from greifers. Castles Warsworn Hold Buildings/Landmarks *Town Hall *Library *Farms *Wautoma Tank *Wautoma Sunrise Mall *Wautoma PvP arena *WPC Base Wautoma Lore Legend has it that Wautoma started out about 2000 years ago by a long forgotten tribe called Toma, home to Tomans. gasparic's is a decedent of another member, and she is on a quest to find the other long forgotten Tomans. She and her assistant Mark found the long forgotten village, which they are examining to find DNA that matches with other Badlandians. In the mean time, the village shall stay hidden from other outsiders, but she plans to open it up for viewing soon. The Tomans lived off the land, and worshiped blazes, each year, a blaze would be summoned on new years eve to sacrifice a person chosen at random between the ages of 25-60. The cows that live there to this day are descendants of cows from thousands of years ago and have seemed to inherit some sort of fungal infection. These cows now roam wildly and have spread to near by islands. For now thats all thats known about these ancient people. War Despite gasparic104's attempts, she cant shake peoples ideas of war away from her town. During MCB's first "war" where signs were put up all around spawn, (eyre "claiming" the red road) seemed to cause a bit of drama. She had NO interest in being involved in fighting. Having being threatened by eyre, she started to build a secret base, not yet seen by most people on server. This was to keep Wautomans safe from outside dangers. Where people could train MCMMO stats, gain badges and ranks, and have a bit of fun while staying loyal to town. This was named the WPC (Wautoma Peace Corps) its only purpose to hire protectors for her town. After the war calmed, she slowed on further development on the base, hoping no future wars would pop up. War 2 being a roll play war between Epsilon and Felineport, the war seemed a bit more serious. Plans have been made and if Wautoma is indeed attacked, heads will fly. The mayor still has no interest what so ever in joining the war (which is pretty apparent) but she is ready for the worst. Wautoma War Anthem: Wautoma Anthem: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ0DSJSZ1zo Subtowns Toma See Wautoma lore. Auroravie Auroravie is a town for people who want a slower pace of life. A beautiful mountain setting, a great place for a vacation home or just to chill. Houses here can be bought for a price, but the view is simply breathtaking! Oshkosh A place for simple folk to live. They are ancestors of past Tomans and are so proud of it that they refuse to live with common folk, and choose to live in simplicity. They always have their arms crossed in their sleeves, and the bigger your nose is the more attractive you are! Wautoma provides them with needs and in return, they trade with us residents. Omro A place for our lovely Assistants to live on their own. Here they can enjoy the purple grass and the constant privilege of greif-free territory. Cemetery Dwellers *vampire9663(kicked) *bandgeekdp(left server) Residents *Gasparic104 - mayor/director of phun *Mark3430 - co-mayor *Crayzgurl - town honorary *mal1236 - town builder/honorary *Kazvall - resident *Bellatrixs99 - resident *cbrasuell - resident *seastiago - town supplier *Air_Neko - resident *dquillan - resident *AwsumAlan - resident *Yumedata - resident *matt880 - resident *WolfNom - resident *gooeymouse - resident *Madboy123 - resident *castaform4 - resident *kf7qys - resident *Pjip - resident *Sw3nZ - resident